Cluedo
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: An interactive fanfiction. An AU fic. Yaoi. Try to figure out who murdered half of the Uchiha family and don't think that it's Itachi! before investigator Gaara does. Full summary inside. You can choose to just read or join in the game. Enjoy.


**Cluedo **

**RTB - **Hey everyone! I had this idea in my head and I just had to write it!

Ok first off is the **pairings** (for the moment…you maybe able to sway me into different pairings.)- ItaSasu, GaaraNaru, KakaIru, SaiSaku and maybe some more minor pairings.

**Warning! **Sakura and Sai - minor bashing…I made them sluts. Hehe. Oh and it's an AU fic, so personalities aren't exactly perfect and slightly OC, but I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. UCHIHACEST too.

**Summary / The game!** - Someone murdered Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Just who did it? Inspector Sabaku no Gaara (original aren't I?) is undercover and on the case. And apparently there was one witness, Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest of the Uchiha children. But unfortunately Sasuke is insane. Who is the guilty party? Everyone seems to have a motive!

**Now it's up to you! The audience to guess (in your lovely reviews) who the murderer is (and also who you want the murderer to be). Remember, not everything is simple…you must see underneath the underneath. **

**Disclaimer - **I, **_RavenToriBlack_**, do **not** own Naruto! I own this idea and plot though. Is proud!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one - Prologue **

Gaara sat at his desk running his hand through his vibrant fire truck red hair. He frowned at the piece of paper in his pale white hand. This was a cold case. He, Sabaku no Gaara, prodigy and youngest inspector in the force, had been assigned a cold case. And not just any cold case…'The Mangekyou Massacre', also known as 'The Kaleidoscope Massacre' in English. He didn't understand why the massacre was named that, and truthfully he really didn't care.

The chief inspector had told Gaara that many detectives and police had worked over this case and come up with nothing. There were many suspects but hardly any proof. There were lots of motives but no evidence. It was as though they were dealing with a professional. Gaara had, foolishly, asked why he was being given a cold case anyway to which the chief turned around curtly and looked Gaara straight in the eye, answering in a lethal tone;

"I want someone to finally solve this case, and I believe you can do it. Uchiha Fugaku was a friend of mine…He was the former chief of police at this very academy and his death is the only reason I became the current chief of police."

"Doesn't that make you a suspect?…" Gaara asked in a bored tone.

The chief frowned.

"Probably. Now get work. The files are in the cold case room, case number 245."

"Hai." Gaara said reluctantly as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Gaara?"

Gaara turned around, facing the chief with a confused look.

"Good luck." He said with a smile.

Gaara turned back, facing the door once more but didn't move. Suddenly he spoke.

"How is your son going? Naruto, wasn't it?" Gaara asked nonchalantly.

The chief smiled brightly.

"Yeah, he's doing ok. It's been hard since he's always gone and he's mother has…passed on. I just hope that he will get better soon though."

Gaara nodded.

"I will say a prayer to Shukaku for him."

The chief laughed hesitantly, not knowing if that was a good thing or not. Gaara had some weird yet interesting beliefs. He believed that there were ten demon gods that had created the universe and that every human was bound to one of these ten gods. For Gaara it was Shukaku who he was he was bound too. But the chief appreciated the thought;

"Thankyou Gaara."

Gaara opened the door and just as he was about to leave he looked back at the chief.

"I shall also pray for you too….Minato." and with that said he left for the cold case room leaving a very touched Minato behind.

'How could anyone think that he is a bad person?' Minato wondered, staring at the closed door.

* * *

Gaara went through every report and bit of evidence he had in the couple of small boxes containing the case.

"Ok…lets look the over suspects." Gaara stated…to himself. Often Gaara wondered about his sanity, especially at times like this…with good reason.

"First off Uchiha Itachi."

Gaara began to read.

**Report - Uchiha Itachi. Suspect.**

**Age** - 12

**Discription **-

The eldest son to Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. Child prodigy, anti-social and noted to be withdrawn from the family, with exception to his little brother.

**Alibi -**

Was out at a bar with friends. Unconfirmed.

**Motive - **

Unclear.

**Theory one** - for the inheritance and ownership rights to the many business' owned by the Uchihas.

**Theory two** - to claim the position of chief of police.

**Theory three** - for Sasuke.

**Other Information** -

Apparently the suspect was over heard talking to a friend telling him that "Sasuke was much better than this whole pathetic clan put together."

Gaara frowned. Obviously the previous detectives and police hadn't looked into this far enough. That, or Itachi was **very** uncooperative.

He moved onto the next folder.

**Report - Uchiha Sasuke. Witness.**

**Age** - 7

**Discription **-

The youngest son to Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. Before the massacre Sasuke was reported to be a happy child with a good nature and kind heart, although a little strange and weird, as though he's not quite all there. However after witnessing the slaughter of his family members Sasuke took a turn for the worst. He became with drawn and almost completely detached from reality and is currently staying in Konoha mental institution for children and pre-teens.

Witness would not talk to anyone, not even his brother. His brother who found him in his room under his blankets reported that the only thing he said was;

"So much…I saw…so much…"

Witness will not be able to testify in court. Psychiatrists who are treating Sasuke are trying to get him to talk about what he saw but, so far, no improvement has been made.

"Oh look, someone I can relate to." Gaara said sarcastically as he set the folder down and going to pick up the next one.

**Report - Hatake Kakashi. Suspect.**

**Age** - 21

**Discription **-

A very interesting man who is reported by friends as a good natured person, although he has been known to lose his temper, this is shown in the attached file where Kakashi and his friend Genma were arrested for stating a bar fight. He is Uchiha Fugakus nephew and is renowned for his dislike for his uncle, Fugaku. He has currently gained ownership over both Uchiha children.

**Alibi** -

Was out meeting a friend who had just arrived back in town, Jiraiya Sennin. Jiraiya has confirmed the alibi but the restaurant they said they went to did not recognise their photos.

**Motive** -

**Theory one** - Out of his hate for Fugaku.

**Theory two** - to gain guardianship over Fugakus children?

Neighbours reported that Kakashi had, on numerous occasions, hinted at the idea that the children would be better off with him instead of Fugaku.

Next file.

**Report - Uchiha Sai. Suspect**.

**Age **11.

**Discription **-

Sai is reportedly a genius and is cousins with Itachi and Sasuke. He is well known for his sadistic behaviour and twisted thoughts. A very creepy child who knows a lot about many different things.

**Alibi** -

Sai was at his girlfriends, Haruno Sakuras, house at the time, however they were home alone, unsupervised.

**Motive **-

**Theory one** - psychotic urgers?

'Well that was short.' Gaara thought subconsciously, moving onto another folder.

**Report - Haruno Sakura. Suspect.**

**Age** 10

**Discription **-

Sakura is infamously known for her parents being drug addicts. Sakura was brought up by her grandmother, Haruno Chiyo, after the child protection services took her away from her parents. She is supposedly highly aggressive and 'messed up in the head', as a neighbour put it.

**Alibi **-

Sakura was at home, alone, with her boyfriend, Sai Uchiha.

**Motive** -

**Theory one** - Influenced by Sai to help him kill them.

'And I thought Sais was short…next one then…'

**Report - Hyuuga Neji. Suspect.**

**Age -** 11

**Discription **-

Cousins with Uchihas Sasuke and Itachi. Neji is a short tempered yet reserved person, who highly believes in fate and destiny. He is also known for his high intelligence, being noted as another Uchiha/Hyuuga genius. Neji has a deep dislike for the Uchiha side of his family, but loved his father and mother deeply and it is possible that whilst Neji was killing the Uchiha's, his mother and father walked in and tried to stop him and he ended up killing them by mistake. However this is just a working theory that has yet to be proved. He know lives with his cousins and uncle; Hiashi Hyuuga.

**Alibi **-

Neji has no alibi. He said that he was at home, reading in his room when it happened but there is no one that can vouch for him.

**Motive** -

**Theory one** - his deep hatered for the Uchiha side of the family.

It has been noted that his cousin Hinata did say that Neji told her that he; 'wished the whole Uchiha clan was dead.' not to long before it happened. However she did go onto say that her eleven year old cousin 'wasn't capable of killing people' and went on to say that 'and he does like to read.'

Gaara sighed. It was possible that the murderer was someone that wasn't even on their suspect list. It could even be someone no one would expect, making his job so much harder and annoying. Plus, most of these suspects were just children.

'This is ridiculous.' he thought in annoyance.

He went over the suspect and witness files a couple of times, sorting through and re-reading them.

"Wait a minute!" Gaara yelled as something caught his eye. Soemthing he had completely missed, somehow. He frowned.

* * *

Gaara stormed into the chiefs room, not even bothering to knock.

"Er, Gaara…what the hell are you doing?" Minato asked, slightly peeved off.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Gaara asked in a more than pissed off tone of voice.

"Tell you what?!" Minato asked, getting equally annoyed as Gaara.

"Sasuke! Uchiha, bloody, Sasuke!"

"What about him?!"

"He's in the same mental institution as your son!" Gaara exclaimed.

Minato looked at Gaara in disbelief. He took a minute to compose himself as he walked over to his desk.

"He was. Now he only has weekly visits for therapy sessions. So what?!"

"Gr, you know what! You were already to involved in the case but let me ask you this…are you doing this to get justice on the person who killed your friend or are you hoping to not be so lonely by catching up with those you used to and some still do love."

"A bit of both…truthfully. Does it matter though? As long as the case is solved there will be justice no matter what my motives were for putting you on the case. You're the best we've got Gaara." He answered, adding the last part in as an after thought.

Gaara scoffed.

"Love? What a stupid thing!" He said leaving Minatos office.

Minato watched Gaaras retreating back with a sad smile.

"I hope you find love one day, Gaara. I really do." he whispered quietly before closing the door,

Shutting out the world.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**RTB - **Did you like it?! I hope so!

I have a possible broken wrist so sorry for the short length. It hurts to write and type. TT

Anyway - **Remember, with your guesses please do not feel afraid to think outside the box! It's obscure…you have been warned.**

Thankyou so much for deciding to play the game and also thanks to those who are just reading.

See you next chapter.


End file.
